A visit to Egypt
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile woke up in the morning then found a message on his cellphone, it was his sister who told him to come back in Egypt and stay for a while and also told him to bring his friends. Okay that's it...enjoy!
1. Intro

**Intro**

**Okay first description, appearance and personalities of OC Nile's sister.**

**Name: **Misaku**  
Age: **13**  
Eye colour: **Green**  
Beyblade: **Wild Tigrera**  
Bey colour: **White and Gold**  
Bey special moves: **Wild Claws, Flash of Speed and Clash of Fang

**Appearance:** She has a light yellow long hair with a loose hair band behind, fringes in front and layered hair in front. She wears a violet sleeve less blouse with a collar on the neck and a stomach show off a little. She also wears a skirt until her knees, black knee socks and white and orange shoes.

**Personalities: **Misaku is a sweet and an intelligent girl. She always wanted to be with her big brother but not if her brother doesn't want to. She likes to listen to music and play guitar. She is a hot headed person and also an innocent and cute girl.

**Well that's it my first OC… Please proceed to the next chapter…^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, the story begins.**

****Nile woke up early in the morning then he looked at the time in his cell phone, it was 6:40 a.m. Then suddenly he saw a message. It was from his sister Misaku, he swiftly looked at the message.

Misaku: Hey good morning Niichan, I missed you so much here in Egypt and also bored of being alone. Could you stay here for just a little while until you'll feel like leaving. Thanks!

P.S Please bring your friends and tell them to sleepover here for a while…

Nile felt awkward to go to Egypt he can't risk the scorching hot sun in Egypt. Good thing he still had air conditioner in his house but still bored with no friends. Anyway Kyoya found Nile reading a text message at his cell phone.

He felt curious what the message was about. So he go into Nile and grab the cell phone from the Egyptian's hand.

"What's wrong Nile is something bothering you?" Kyoya asked.

No answer.

Kyoya looked at the message then he was surprised that Nile had a sister? He was so curious about it he'd even asked him tons of questions about it.

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah I have one I'm just bored of telling you about me." Nile said and lied on the bed.

"Okay so are you going home?" Kyoya asked.

"Well yeah but I'll bring you guys and all of us will stay there for a while." Nile rolled his eyes.

"Umm I wanted to come with you but you'll bring Gingka with you?! Pffft no way!" Kyoya snapped.

"Come on Kyoya that'll make her happy." Nile held Kyoya's shoulder.

"Okay fine but stay away from that Masamune!" Kyoya said, he didn't want Nile would be with the idiot one.

"Of course I won't he's an idiot person that I've known." Nile smirked.

Nile went outside to talk with Gingka. As you can see guys he's living with Gingka's apartment, he usually had several rooms for his friends. Anyway he told them to stay there in Egypt for a while, all of them usually agreed.

But he didn't tell them about his sister because of the idiot one will complain stupidly. Then all of them prepared their things for a in Egypt. All of them were pretty excited for the big day tomorrow.

***The next day***

They get their bags to get ready and ride in a vehicle. They rode in a car perfect for all of them actually this was Ryu's car Gingka had borrowed. He drove all of them to them airport. Then Yu was the first who came out of the car.

They were excited and also happy. They went into the plane then wait to travel through Egypt. They saw the beautiful fields below while they were still in the plane. Nile listened to music while his riding at the plane.

Then finally the plane was now landing in Egypt. All of them got so much excited as they ran out of the plane. The Egyptian and the leone user walked together in the same time.

Yu felt the fresh air on his face. He wanted to see more in the Egypt especially the Pyramids but they're still far from there.

They rode in a vehicle in the open back ride. They'd enjoy seeing the beautiful fields and the amazing scene.

"Hey guys look the pyramids look awesome." Kenta said.

"Yeah it's amazing. Where is your home Nile?" Madoka asked.

"Huh? What? Oh it's just up ahead but it's still far from here." Nile said.

"Hey your place is awesome Nile I wished I could stay here." Gingka said.

"Hey guys instead of these cool and awesome places why won't we check out… the Nile River." Masamune teased him.

"Shut up!" He pushed Masamune slowly and smiled.

All of them laughed about what Masamune had said. The Egyptian smiled about his jokes then he also laughed with them. The leone user felt jealous about Masamune, he still remembered what he said to Nile to stay away from him.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Kyoya grabbed his wrist then whispered angrily.

"It's okay Kyoya, don't worry it was just a laugh." Nile said.

Kyoya crossed his arms and looked away from Nile. He didn't realize that Kyoya would be jealous about Masamune but he's still his friend. Anyway all of them were close in Nile's house they were excited and looked closely.

"We're almost there! Oh gosh I'm so excited." Gingka said happily.

"Pfft, I don't care." Kyoya mumbled.

"Aww come on Kyoya okay I promise I'll be with you." Nile held Kyoya's hand.

"Okay." Kyoya smiled.

Finally they saw a house straight ahead. They smiled happily then shouted like "Yeah!" Nile also smiled and happy to be home.

**Please review thanks…**


	3. Chapter 3

They looked closer on Nile's house. The walls were coloured in white, the roof tops were coloured in yellow, the door was coloured in white, there are 2 windows below and 2 windows above and the house was built with second floor.

All of them wondered that Nile's only alone and why would someone build a house like that? They were confused of something like that. Anyway Nile opened the door and the others were curious why he wouldn't lock the door while he was gone.

They all came in and curiously looked at the things of Nile. He led them to the rooms where all of them can sleep in, though he had several rooms. But the rooms aren't complete for all of them, so they've decided that they can have roommates.

The roommates are Gingka and Masamune, Madoka and Kenta, Yu and Tsubasa, Benkei and Demure and of course Kyoya and Nile. Who would have thought they wouldn't be together because both of them managed to be best friends.

"Hey why'd you have several rooms Nile?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well umm I didn't know actually this home was actually built with several rooms and I didn't know what's the reason why would dad build several rooms." Nile said.

"So you had parents?" Gingka asked.

"Well yeah but they were killed when I was 6 so I've managed to take care of myself." Nile said.

Suddenly Masamune saw a room which has warning signs like: Knock before you come in, Private, Stay out. He curiously went in without knocking and he saw a girl using a laptop and listening to music.

His eyes widened when he saw some of that. He swiftly ran downstairs and told his friends.

"Hey guys, I saw someone upstairs." Masamune panics.

"Who and what?" Gingka asked.

"Well actually a girl with a yellow hair." Masamune described it.

"What? That's my sister you idiot!" Nile snapped.

"W-what?! You didn't tell us you had a sister!" Masamune yelled.

"Pfft , I'm tired telling you about me." Nile crossed his arms.

Nile walked upstairs then knocked in his sister's door.

"That's Niichan isn't it, gosh I can't believe it!" Misaku whispered happily.

She opened the door then her eyes widened. She can't believe it's her brother then she hugged him tightly for missing him.

"I can't believe it Niichan you've came and I'm so glad." Misaku cried. It was her tears of joy.

"Don't cry Misaku, I'm back and I'll stay here for a while okay?" Nile said.

"Okay." Misaku hugged him again.

"Now let's go downstairs, I'll introduce you to my friends." Nile said grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, you've got friends?" Misaku asked.

"Umm yeah."

Nile led her downstairs. They were surprised about his little sister she's so cute and sweet. But before that she'd notice that she knows some of his friends.

"Wait hold on just a second, really? You're, you're Gingka Hagane right?" Misaku asked facing Gingka.

"Whoa how'd you know me?" Gingka asked curiously.

"Hmm let me guess the number 1 blader Masamune Kadoya." Misaku pointed at Masamune.

"Of course it is I the number 1 blader."

"Wait Kenta is that you? You're so cute!" Misaku pinched Kenta's face.

"Yes it's me." Kenta said pointing his self.

"Madoka…Amano?" Misaku asked.

"Yep that's me." Madoka smiled

"Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori?"

"Yep that's us." Yu said.

She saw a taller boy beside Nile she noticed it's so familiar.

"Kyoya Tategami?" Misaku asked.

"Wait you'd know me?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course silly I've been watching your tournaments since Niichan's away and also you guys are the best." Misaku smiled

"Hey how about us?" Benkei asked pointing him and Demure

"Pfft you're Benkei Hanawa." Misaku said boringly.

"You're not so great fatty guy!"

"Why y-you, I'm not a fatty guy!" Benkei said.

She always likes to mess with people especially the amateur ones.

"You're Demure right? I'd like your abilities you can see far places right?" Misaku asked.

"Umm uh yes." Demure said.

They thought that she'd know all of them. She's so intelligent and sweet.

"Oh I almost forgot my name's Misaku and I am Nile's sister." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." All of them said.

The idiot one Masamune complains about her.

"What? How could she be Nile's sister if she's paler than him?" Masamune complains.

"Because she's a half Japanese you idiot!" Nile snapped.

"What so that means you've had a half too?" Masamune asked.

"Umm yep just a little." Nile said.

All of them asked so many things at Misaku. They thought that maybe they should battle her to test if she's strong also.

"Hey Misaku, I challenged you to a battle because I the number 1 blader will totally defeat you!" Masamune pointed her.

"Hmm okay let's go!"

Both of them went outside of the house to battle.

"Hmm let's see who will win Misaku, I hope you're ready." Masamune said.

"Pfft I can just close my eyes and send your bey flying at a second."

"Hmm you'll be sorry."

"And 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Both of them yelled.

"Go Tigrera!" Misaku yelled.

"Hmm send her flying Striker!" Masamune shouted.

"Pfft be careful Masamune, you don't know my bey very well." Misaku crossed her arms.

"Oh man! This part is what I hate."

Masamune's bey was spinning around the stadium. He's waiting for the next attack of Misaku.

"What am I gonna do? If she won't do her first move I'm gonna lose." Masamune thought.

"Special move!" Misaku yelled.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

"Tigrera! Wild Claws!"

Misaku's bey was spinning faster in the stadium. Her bey was affecting Masamune's bey like scratching the sides of the bey.

"Oh no! Hold on Striker." Masamune said in a worry.

"Hmm you said I'll be sorry but this time you're the one who's gonna be sorry. Send him flying Tigrera!" She yelled.

His bey was forced in a stadium out. Masamune's never giving up, he used his full power just to never lose but it's no use Misaku's bey got him in an almost stadium out, his bey was already flying.

"Phew, that was close."

"Tigrera! Go send him flying once again."

His bey was pushed by Misaku's bey then got on the point of the stadium then got by flying. Then his bey was now in a stadium out.

"Oh no, Striker."

"Yes! I won that was a good fight Masamune."

"Next time we'll battle again."

"Alright!"

She got happy then hugged Masamune. Then all of them went inside to have fun.

**To be continued…  
Please review sorry if the other parts are boring I'm just sleepy and tired…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter enjoy! Not like don't read…**

Nile was at his room using the computer. Maybe he's just bored of doing nothing but he really misses to be here in Egypt and especially he really doesn't feel hot right now because he had some air conditioner in his house.

He's using the laptop while playing music just like his sister. Then suddenly someone outside knocked the door.

"Come in!"

It was his friend Kyoya. He didn't expect to be someone except his sister but he already knew that Kyoya would be the only one who will come in his room.

"Wow awesome room Nile." Kyoya said and he looked around.

"Thanks, I really missed this room." Nile said.

"Are you upset? Why aren't you smiling since we got here?" Kyoya asked sitting next to the Egyptian.

"Umm yeah, a little." He sighed

"Why is something wrong between you and your sister?"

"Well no, it's just that I missed her so much and she missed me."

"I understand." Kyoya said in a concern.

"Well let's go outside and have fun here." Kyoya said grabbing his wrist.

"Okay sure."

Both of them went downstairs. Kyoya held Nile's right hand while both of them were heading downstairs.

"Feeling okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep, of course." Nile said.

When they were at the living room, they'd notice that all of them were outside watching the battle between Gingka and Misaku. Both of them swiftly went outside to see the bey battle.

"You're going down Misaku!" Gingka said.

"Oh yeah, pfft take this special move Clash of Fang!" Misaku yelled.

Gingka's bey was almost damaged by the sharp edge of the bey. The special move of Misaku's purpose was the bey was shielded just like Nile's but doesn't glow and it could damage a bey right away.

Anyway Gingka used his special move, the Starblast attack. Misaku's bey was send by flying and she finally got a stadium out.

"Aww I lost, but that was a great battle. I've never battle since I haven't met you guys." Misaku smiled.

"You're pretty good Misaku, next time I'll battle with you once again."

"Sure I'd love to."

Misaku saw Nile right in front of the door. She ran at him then hugged him.

"Hey Niichan!" Misaku said while hugging him.

"I'm proud of you Misaku now that's my little sister." Nile smiled at her then rubbed her hair.

"Thanks Niichan, now that I'm 13 can I call you Nile?" Misaku blushed then asked.

"I thought that maybe it's nice if you'll keep calling me Niichan, it's kind of cute when you call me that." Nile said.

"Sure, okay Niichan!" She said blushed a little.

"Now let's head inside."

All of them went inside then sat in the couch others went into their rooms and lied on their beds. It was getting darker though the time was 5:49 p.m.

"Ohhh, I'm so hungry do you guys have food?" Gingka asked holding his stomach.

"It's okay guys I'll just cook for you unless it's almost 6:00 p.m." Misaku said.

"Then what are you gonna cook?" Masamune raised an eyebrow.

"Well Japan's specialty, noodles." Misaku smiled.

"You know how to cook noodles?" Madoka asked.

"Yep and I learned it by myself."

She ran into the kitchen then swiftly cooked ramen for them. She's good in cooking and also nice. Masamune also went into the kitchen then watched her as she cook.

"Hey Misaku can I help you with something?" Masamune asked.

"Umm it's okay but you can help me set the plates." She said.

"Okay." Masamune prepared the plates and the spoon and fork. The others went into the kitchen quietly then watched the two.

"Hey I guess Masamumu likes her." Yu whispered.

"Yeah it's kind of obvious look at him." Madoka whispered.

While the two were heading in the dining room, all of them swiftly went into their positions in the living room. They all laughed together and covering their mouths so that they wouldn't notice their laugh.

"Okay guys the dinner's ready." Misaku said.

"Thank goodness, I'm so hungry." Gingka rubbed his stomach.

"Yep I can feel butterflies at my belly." Yu said.

"What does that even mean?" Kenta asked.

"Of course it means I'm hungry." Yu yelled.

Misaku called Nile and Kyoya upstairs to have dinner. Then both of them went downstairs. They sat altogether in the chair and started to eat but first they'd notice why there are two noodles at the table.

So they've pick the first bowl which they haven't known that they've picked a spicy one well all of them were can't take the spicy flavour noodle but because of being excited they ate the noodles altogether.

Their eyes widened when they've managed to taste the spicy noodles. They swiftly drank a glass of water.

"Misaku, did you cook spicy noodles?" Gingka asked with a soared voice.

"Oops sorry you must've picked the second bowl that noodles are just regular." Misaku said.

They swiftly put the regular noodles in their plates then enjoyed eating it.

"Wow this noodle taste good." Masamune said.

"Thanks." Misaku smiled.

The others whispered about the two. They smiled and laughed quietly.

Then after that the dinner was finished. Misaku washed the plates then headed to her room. She again listened to music and also played her guitar.

In Gingka and Masamune's room, Gingka was teasing Masamune about a what happened a while ago.

"Masamune do you like her?" Gingka asked.

"Who, like who?"

"You know Misaku?"

Masamune's eyes widened then blushes a little.

"No I do not! Okay the reason is I wanted to just help her because so that Nile won't hat me anymore." Masamune snapped.

"Oh I see so what's wrong between you and Nile?"

"He's kept hating me and also doesn't want to be friends with me." Masamune sighed.

"Don't worry someday he'll change his mind."

"Yeah maybe I guess so."

In Kyoya and Nile's room, both of them were lying in bed together. Both of them were really best friends. They don't even want to be away with each other.

"Hey Nile?"

"Yeah?"

"Your sister's cute." Kyoya said.

"Thanks, she's sometimes rude."

Kyoya laughed a little then suddenly closed his eyes and slept. Nile also slept in the bed with Kyoya.

Misaku suddenly woke in the middle of the night then she noticed that someone was behind her sleeping. She turned and she saw Masamune and Gingka. She had a sweat drop in her head then woke them up.

"Hey guys, why are you here in my bed?" Misaku whispered.

"Oh hey, we can't sleep there so we'll just sleep here with you." Gingka said.

"Okay but don't snore loudly." Misaku said.

**Please review…  
Okay this next chapter I still need to think more so I'll update this soon enough  
Gosh I feel so bored sorry for the boring part…please forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! So this is just my final chapter…  
I'm just bored of thinking what my next chapter is so here you have it.  
Please review and don't read if you don't like it.**

****Misaku woke up in the morning. She opened her eyes slowly, stretched and yawned. Then she had remembered last night at her side, there were Gingka and Masamune sleeping at her bed.

She was shocked where in the world did they go now? Anyway, she just remembered it's her birthday so she ran at the door and quickly opened it. Then she went downstairs there she jumped and yelled.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's my birthday! Whoo-hoo!" She yelled then she covered her mouth because maybe she'll wake up someone.

Misaku went upstairs at her brother's room. Strange, he's not even there and even Kyoya she thought. She checked others' rooms but no one was there.

"Hmm where did everyone go?" She asked herself.

***In the secret room***

"Okay guys let's make sure she can't find out about this place." Nile explained.

"Sure but she doesn't know about this room right?" Gingka asked.

"Uh yup she hasn't known this room since I've found it." Nile said.

"Okay but is this poster okay?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine now I have to check her outside." Nile said while closing the door quietly.

He ran upstairs to check up Misaku at her room. He found her listening at her mp3 then he suddenly went in and sat next at his sister.

"Hey happy birthday to my little sis." Nile greeted.

"Thanks Niichan." Misaku smiled.

"Oh umm where's the others?" She asked.

"Umm they umm were still planning for your birthday." Nile said.

"Ooh can I see?"

"Umm you can't because it's a surprise and you'll just see it this afternoon."

Misaku frowned but still she's happy because it's her biggest day of her life. She can't really wait for this afternoon.

***In the secret room (again)***

"Hey guys, is this cake okay? Or do I need to start it over." Madoka said grabbing the cake.

"Nope its fine it looks cool." Gingka said painting the poster.

"Hey Kyoya, could you help me here? Ugh!" Tsubasa said moving the table.

"Can't you see I'm still carrying the chairs?" Kyoya snapped.

"Please it's so…heavy…ugh!" Tsubasa begged.

"Alright fine." Kyoya let go of the chairs and helped Tsubasa.

Kenta and Yu were just sitting and doing nothing. Yu was eating ice cream and watching them work.

"Hey you two, could you stop the relaxation and help us carry this TV?" Benkei asked.

"Hmm, no way Ben-Ben, I'll still finish this ice cream mmm!" Yu said licking his ice cream.

"Hey Benkei please be steady." Demure said.

The TV looked like it was gonna fall.

"Hey wait guys I'll help you, ugh!" Kenta yelled then carried the large TV.

"Oh no! Bye ice cream I'll see you next week." Yu throw his ice cream then helped them.

Finally it was put in place they were wiping their sweat and sat.

"Phew! Now that was done." Benkei said.

Now the preparations were done they could now wait until Misaku was already here.

"Oh thank goodness now we'll get ready for the party." Masamune said.

"Wait guys, we should change ourselves it's almost 4:30 close to 5:00 p.m." Gingka said.

All of them panicked and went to the changing room. They were all excited that the birthday girl would finally turn 13.

Misaku was changing herself in her room. She wore her same formal clothes then got ready for the party.

The others were about to come in and tell her to go to the party room and now they've slowly opened the door but suddenly Gingka stopped his hand.

"Wait a second we should let Masamune do it." Gingka said.

"W-what? Why me?" He asked.

"Remember when you said that you'll help her so that Nile won't hate you?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Go on!" Gingka pushed Masamune into the door.

Misaku was surprised when he saw Masamune.

"Uh…Misaku…umm…let me take you to your birthday party." Masamune said nervously.

"Oh thanks! Sure Masamune." She smiled.

Others ran to the party room while Masamune was taking her into her birthday party. Misaku was close to the room she gently opened the door and looked inside.

"Surprise!" They yelled.

"Oh guys thanks, this is my best birthday ever!" She said.

The music was so loud that it was their favourite tune: Good Time Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Owl City.

There were so many foods and also pictures of Misaku and her friends at the big TV screen. They all enjoyed the party and all of them danced.

"Hmm yummy I don't need to wait next week for my ice cream." Yu said licking his ice cream.

"This party is the best, thanks guys I really liked it." Misaku said.

"Well we've got a present for you." Nile said.

"Really? Oh I can't wait! Where is it?"

"Umm you'll open it later." Nile said.

"Sure Niichan thanks." Misaku smiled.

***Few hours later***

The party had ended and they were so glad that the party was amazing.

"So can I open my gifts now?" Misaku asked.

"Sure now open mine first." Nile said.

She opened the first gift and what she got was a new headset and a new speaker for her mp3.

"Wow Niichan this is awesome thank you so much!" She hugged Nile.

"Okay now open mine." Gingka said excitedly.

She opened the second present and what she got was a new purple jacket.

"What's this for? I can't wear this here in hot surroundings." She said.

"Well that's just if you wanna visit us there in Japan." Gingka said.

"Thanks Gingka."

"Now open our presents." Yu pointed from him and Kenta.

"Okay sure." She said while opening the third gift.

She looks at it then from what she saw was a picture frame of her and her friends.

"Wow this is cool thanks Yu and Kenta." She hugged both of them.

"Now please open this fourth gift Misaku it's from me." Madoka winked her eye.

"Okay." She said tearing the fourth gift.

When she opened the fourth gift, what she saw was a touch screen tablet.

"Wow, Madoka how…how can you afford this?" Misaku asked.

"Well that was supposed to be mine but I guess I have no gift for you now it's yours and besides I have a computer." Madoka said kindly.

"Wow cool but…thanks!"

"Now open mine." Tsubasa said.

She nodded then tore the gift and what she saw was a cute pink teddy bear.

"Wow Tsubasa this is so cute! Thanks I love it." She said hugging the bear.

"Now please open ours and actually Benkei bought it." Demure said.

"Shut up! Don't tell her what's inside." Benkei said.

Misaku chuckled and then she opened the gift. She saw it was a new bey launcher.

"Wow thanks, my launcher was actually old and it almost can't launch properly so thanks for this new launcher!" She said.

"See I told you she'll love it." Demure whispered.

"Yeah I know."

"Now Masamune where's your gift for Misaku?" Gingka asked.

"Umm it's right here, here you go Misaku hope you want it." Masamune gave the present for her.

When she opened it, she saw black gloves and a diary book.

"This…this is what I wanted always my own gloves and a diary thanks Masamune!" She hugged her then Masamune hugged her back.

Finally that made Misaku happy. Nile walked at Masamune and faced him.

"Masamune…"

"Nile I'm sorry I…"

"No I'm so glad that you made her happy." Nile smiled.

"Oh thanks Nile." Masamune smiled.

***Two weeks later***

"What? You guys are leaving?" Misaku asked.

"Yup sorry but you said that we'll leave if we feel like it." Nile said.

But instead of a reply, Misaku hugged Nile then cried on his shirt.

"What's wrong Misaku?" Nile asked.

"I…I'm…gonna miss you Niichan but I'll just say yes." She wiped her tears.

"Okay now I'll miss you too Misaku." Nile said.

"Wait Nile, you're coming with us?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah because she said that I could leave her alone, thus she's thirteen and she can take care herself." Nile said.

All of them packed their things and brought their bags outside to leave in Egypt. They said goodbye to Misaku and travel to Japan then missed their vacation in Egypt.

"I'm gonna miss my ice creams, I forgot them in the fridge." Yu said looking outside of the window.

"Nah you'll still have ice creams when we get home." Tsubasa said.

**Okay guys here you have it my final chapter…  
Phew it was all done and again please forgive me if other parts were boring because I've got a lot to do and I'm really not focusing here so please so sorry…  
^_^**


End file.
